


And the Seas will Sing your Songs

by tricycleamoving



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Deliberate Badfic, Gen, M/M, you really shouldn't take this seriously at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricycleamoving/pseuds/tricycleamoving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Stormy Day it was raining really heavily....</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Seas will Sing your Songs

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all those part of the Dishonored chat who really wanted some badfic (join us [here](http://client01.chat.mibbit.com/?server=rizon.mibbit.org&channel=%23dishonored)!). Of all the fics I could have posted first I posted this one.

'And the Seas will Sing Your Songs"

an outsiderxsokolov fic by DOCTRE SOKOLURVE

 

 

One stormy day it was raining really heavily like as heavy as a giant whale and I, **ANTON SOKOLOV** , scientest extraudinaure, woke up from a really strange dream. I did not remember anything from the dream except for a pair of **dashing, obsidian, onyx, jet-black** eyes as **black** as the **bolded** words on this page. It was really weird yet good.

 

I went back to sleep to find those **really black** eyes again.

 

The next day I decided to continue my search for the elusive, exotic, exquisite _Outsider_. I asked my collaegue pyro jolpin what he thought about my darling _Outsider_ as I ususally do, by pieor said nothing so I went out for a walk again. I thought about the deep complixitys of life and also the _Outsider's_ equally deep eyes deeply, and sat down underneath a giant oak tree. I wished that my _Outsider_ , who I have longd for most my life to meet, would appear and told me that I was really special to him and really special on the _inside_ and that he was just waiting for the right momment to appear and tell me that I was special. 

 

Then, the _Outsider_ appeared and told me that I was really special to him and really special on the _inside_ too and that he was just waiting for the right momennt to appear and tell me that I was really really special. As special as he **deep, dark** eyes. 

 

"I am the _Outsider_ " he said, his **raven** hairand **pitch black** eyes staring into my soul. "I have come to tell you that youa re really special, **ANTON SOKOLOV**. 

 

"Really?" I ejaculaetd, and was totally surprised. 

 

"Yeah." He said. "You are so special, more special than that stupid Dood and Volvo Artaco"

 

"In fact you are so special that I am going to give you my super special powers, powers even better than Doop and Yolo's" He stated handsomely. 

 

I gasped.

 

Then I got really amazing super powers like Transplantation and Phantasmic Appration, and I COULD FLY. 

 

"Thank you so much!!" I exclaimed, bearly containing my excitement as I FLEW. "I'll worship you forever and ever!"

 

"Just like you should" meditated the _Outsider_ , flying alongsdie with him like they were flying. Whale flying. 

 

"Ill do good with your powers," I closed my eyes wisely and let the cool breeze run through my majestic, masculine hair. "I will make moutains shake,

 

I will make the people know your amazing self

 

I will make the whole world tremble.

 

"And the seas…….." I started, standing still for a moment to compose myself, "the **Seas Will Sing Your Songs**."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"What the_ fuck _did I just read," Said Daud, staring at the crumpled note in his hand._

 


End file.
